Bella's Big Secret
by Kaity315
Summary: Takes place when the Cullen's are training for the fight with Victoria. They get an unexpected visitor that knows Bella. Sorry I'm bad at summary's. Story is much better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella come on were leaving soon." said Edward. We were going to the clearing because Victoria, my ex best friend, decided that she wants to kill me and I don't know why. Edward thinks that she wants to kill me because he killed her mate but James wasn't her mate. Tim was/is. Edward doesn't know that I know Vicky. Edward is going to hide me in the forest so she doesn't find me. The thing Edward doesn't know is that I'm a witch/demon. So is my twin brother, Chris. Edward doesn't know that I'm half demon half witch. Right now I don't have my powers because I had my parents bond them because I didn't want to spend my whole life fighting. When we take our powers back now me and Chris will be immortal. I think I know what Vicky wants. She wants me to be miserable. So she is going to make me take my powers back.

"Edward you have to let me be in that clearing."I told Edward.

"Bella no, it is too dangerous." scolded Edward. Little did he know that I could protect myself.

"But Edward if I'm there then maybe there won't be a fight." I said.

"Bella there is going to be a fight. She wouldn't go through all this trouble to not fight."Edward yelled. I stared at him scared. He has never yelled at me before. By now the whole family was in the clearing and watching us.

"Bella I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."Edward said.

"Nothing is going to go wro-." I was cut off when all of a sudden they all became tense and I realized that we were too late.

"Is she here." I asked.

"Yah but she wants to talk." said Edward.

"Hello Bella." said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Vicky standing behind me.

"Hello Vicky." I said.

"So did you tell them your secret?" she asked.

"No, I was thinking about it." I said.

"Why haven't you told them?" she asked.

"Because you don't just come out and say it, Vicky." I told her.

"Why not they came out and told you." She said.

"No they did not just come out and tell me. I guessed." I said smugly.

"Sure you guessed Bella. You knew what they were the first time you saw them. I think you should tell them."

"Fine," I snapped, "I'll tell them."

"I have a twin brother." They all gasped.

"They didn't know that either. WOW, but I meant the other one." Vicky said.

"Fine, I am half witch and half demon." They all gasped again.

"PROVE IT." Emmet yelled.

"I can't. Not yet." I said.

"No way. I never would have thought that you would have lasted this long." She said.

"It's actually not that hard. You should try it." I said.

"Well then I guess we will just have to force you to take them back."She said. All of a sudden there are five vampires on me. I could hear the Cullen's and wolves snarling, but they had a barrier around them. I looked at Edward and the expression on his face was between anger and pain. He was afraid I would get hurt. I stay very still because I know that they have specific instructions to not hurt me.

"When were you planning to take them back?" Vicky asked.

"Soon, Chris won't shut up about it." I said.

"Well why don't I help you." She said. Then one of the vampires scratches me down the arm. I just stand there shocked until I hear Edward shout my name. I turn around and see them all jump at me with their mouths open. Out of reflex I throw my hands up in the air and yell "freeze" and they all stop in mid air.

You have got to be kidding me. She did it. She made me take my powers back. All the Cullen's were staring at me in amazement. I was glaring at Vicky.

"What did I do?" I asked, "That's all I want to know, because we were on fine terms one day then the next you hate me. So please, I'm begging you what did I do?"

"YOU KILLED HIM" she yelled.

"Who?" I asked.

"TIM." She yelled again.

"Tim's dead?" I asked.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. You killed him." She scolded me.

"You can't think I killed him. Why in the world would I have a reason to kill him? Anyways you know my problems in killing. Unless they deserve it, but I can't see why Tim would deserve it."

"Did you really not kill him?" Vicky asked.

"Vicky do you really think I would hurt you like that?" I asked.

"No, but it was the only thing that made sense. I mean he said he was going over to your house. Then he didn't come back like he said he would so I looked it up and it said that he was dead and was killed in your house. Wait so who did kill him?" she asked me.

"Vicky you have to know that it was self defense. He was on a killing spree." I told her.

"So you did kill him?" she asked.

"No, but I will tell you the story. Ok so Chris, Nick, and I were all hanging out at our house when all of a sudden there is this big crash from the attic. So were all just like "oh someone is trying to steal the book of shadows again". So we decided that I would go up and deal with it sense I was more than capable. So I went up there and I did not expect to see Tim up there. Before I could ask him what he was doing I was being thrown out the attic window. I was too shocked to orb so I just fell. I landed on a pole. Those things really hurt. I mean it went through my back. So anyway when I was being thrown out the window I was screaming of course, and Nick and Chris heard me and came to investigate. Once they got to the attic they were surprised to see Tim standing there looking at the window that now had a Bella looking shape carved out of it. So Chris being Chris went to look out the window in a panic. While Nick took care of Tim. When Chris saw me laying there he panicked of course and rushed down there to heal me. While Chris was healing me, we heard smashes coming from the attic but didn't really investigate. I blacked out after that."

"So your te-tel-telling me that Nick killed Tim?" she asked.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"My own twin brother?" she asked again. She didn't want to believe it. I went over to her, ignoring my families worries, and went to hug my best friend.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to go home and talk to Nick." She said.

"Please don't kill him. I will never hear the end of it if you kill him. I wasn't supposed to tell you." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. Just for your sake." She promised.

"Thanks, but what about all of these vampires or are they what you are?" I asked.

"You can see through me?" she asked.

"Of course, you are my best friend." I said. She smiled happy that we were best friends again.

"You might want to change before you go see Nick though. He will through a fit if he sees you like this, and then I will have to listen to him yell at me for not keeping a eye on your future. When do you think he will figure it all out?" I asked her.

"Eventually, I mean I'm not dumb so I don't know where he got it from." She said.

"Probably from my brother." I joked.

"Go yell at Nick I'll take care of this mess." I said.

"K thanks Bell." Vicky said.

"No problem Vicky. See you later." I said.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" I said an she disappears.

"Bella what in the world was that?" asked Edward.

"Um nothing." I said. I turned to the vampires and started walking towards them, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella what do you think you are doing?" asked Edward.

"I'm going to turn them back. I'm sure they don't want to be a vampire for the rest of their life." I said.

"How are you going to turn them back?" asked Emmet.

"They're not real vampires." I told them. I walked over to them and started to change them back.

"Thank you so much Isabella." They all said. They are starting to bow down when I say

"If any of you bow I'm going to change you back." I told them. They all left right away and I turned to face my family. Edward rushed up to me and hugged and kissed me like there's no tomorrow. He looked me up and down to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"We will talk about this later, but right now you have to promise me that you will never do that again. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. Don't ever scare me like that again." Edward said while hugging me.

"I promise." I said.

We just got home from the clearing and I was sitting in the Cullen's living room. They were all sitting around my looking at me.

"OK, question time." I gave in and said. All of their hands shot up in the air automatically.

"Ok, then. Um Jasper you first." I said to him.

"Ok, why didn't you tell us?" asked jasper.

"I never thought I would have to worry about it again. I never really planned on taking them back." I told them answering Jaspers question.

"Next, Esme." I said.

"So Bella now that you took back your powers your immortal right?" she asked.

"Yes correct Esme now I am immortal." I said.

"That so cool!" said a very excited Emmet.

"Next, Alice." I said a little scared.

"Wait, so do you like shopping now?" asked Alice. I chuckled and said, "Alice, I love to shop," she was so excited until…, "if I shop my way." I said. Her face fell. I have a feeling that she thinks my way to shop is five minutes.

"Well, then you're going to have to show me how you shop." She said a little curious.

"K. Next is Rosalie." I said.

"K well um, so you have a twin brother that's older than you and u didn't tell us." She asked.

"Chris wasn't very happy when I had our parents bond my powers and they can't just bond one of ours so they had to bond Chris's too. He didn't like that one bit and he pointed it out all the time. So for the past two years me and Chris have been fighting. He wouldn't even talk to me until the day you guys left." I said.

"Oh, OK." Said Rosalie a little shocked.

"OK next Edward." I whispered even though I know they could hear me.

"Back at the clearing you said that you didn't want to spend your whole life fighting and that was why you had your parents bond your powers. Why did you say that?" he asked a little angry. I don't think he likes the idea of me fighting at all.

"Um, because remember back at the clearing I told Vicky all about that day. Well right after that was over our parents came back and I just had enough of it all. So I had them bond my powers for a little bit. Since I made the decision to bond them I had to make the decision to take them back. That's all Chris has been talking about lately so right now he is probably jumping off the golden gate bridge." I said chuckling. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"Oh me and Chris always jump off the bridge to celebrate things." They looked scared.

"Well not anymore. I'd be damned if I let you jump off a bridge." Edward said seriously.

"Ok then. Next is Emmet." I said and Emmet all but jumped out of his seat.

"Wait so you can do all that magic stuff right? Like fly a broom, and make potions in the big pot thing, right?" asked Emmet.

"Yes Emmet I make potions, not in a big pot but in a bowly thingy. I don't fly a broom I teleport." I said

"Oh", said Emmet.

"Next is Carlisle." I said.

"Well I don't have a question right now really. Oh wait what about what she said about you knowing we were vampires before we told you. So when you went to Volterra did they know who you were and what you were?" asked Carlisle.

"Um yes I knew you guys were vampires the first time I saw you. It wasn't very hard to recognize vampires. When we went to Volterra they do know who I am and they do know what I am but they didn't know that was me because I was posing as human. We have so much fun with them. They are so much fun to pick on and play with." I said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jasper.

"Because me and Chris would always go over there and like play with them, prank them, mess with them, it was a lot of fun." I said.

"You just went there whenever you wanted? Are you crazy they could have killed you, you will never be going there again." Edward said angrily. I think he is having some trouble with the idea of me being in danger all the time and me going to the danger.

"Edward they can't hurt me." I said slowly.

"Yes they can. They can do whatever they want." He all but shouted.

"No they can't. First of all we have a treaty, like the treaty you have with the wolves they cannot kill one of us, and we can't kill them unless they attack us which they never will because they know they will never win. Edward there scared of us." I said.

"Oh, well I still don't like it." He said stubbornly.

"You don't have too." I said.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Bella is a witch that hangs out with the volturi?" said a very confused Emmet.

"Well I don't hang out with them, I just play with them." I said.

"Oh, well that's still weird." Emmet stated.

"Its only weird too yo-" but I was interrupted by a blue light shinning in the living room all of a sudden. The Cullen's took a protective stance in front of me and started to growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously __"Ok, let me get this straight. Bella is a witch that hangs out with the volturi?" said a very confused Emmett._

"_Well I don't hang out with them, I just play with them." I said._

"_Oh, well that's still weird." Emmett stated._

"_It's only weird too yo-"but I was interrupted by a blue light shinning in the living room all of a sudden. The Cullen's took a protective stance in front of me and started to growl._

"Guys settle down," I said, "it's just Chris." And right as I said that the blue lights stopped and there stood my twin brother Chris. He strode over to me and gave me a huge hug, knocking all the air out of me in the mean time. I think he was just so happy to see me and that we have our powers back, because he didn't notice the growls and snarls that were coming from the Cullen's until Edward threw him off of me and into the wall. Chris was immediately on his feet ready to grab me and run, but the Cullen's were now in a circle around me. Edward was growling loudly at Chris who looked shocked, angered, and confused.

"Who are you?" snarled Edward.

"Christopher Anthony Swan now who are you and what do you want with my little sister?" asked a very mad and protective Chris.

"Oh, you're Chris. Wow you two really do look alike." An amazed Emmett said looking between me and Chris.

"Well yeah were twins, now Bella would you mind telling me what is going on." said a very irritated Chris.

"Um, Chris meet the Cullen's, Carlisle and his wife Esme, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Jasper and his wife Alice, and Edward my boyfriend/fiancé." I said the last part under my breath, but he still heard me and he wasn't to happy.

"WHAT!!!!!" yelled Chris.

"Um, I'm sort of dating Edward." I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear, but of course he did. I swear he has the ears of a hawk!

"Oh no you're not missy." and with that he grabbed my arm and orbed us home back to London.

**Edwards POV.**

"BELLA!" I screamed as the blue light surrounded him taking her with him. Oh no, where did they go? Where did he take my Bella. Will I ever see her again? Those were the thoughts running through my head at that moment. I was too busy panicking that I didn't notice that Alice was having a vision.


	3. Help!

**Hey guys if you want me to continue this story can you please review and maybe give me some ideas causes I am so stuck. I have no idea what write.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Previously, I was too busy panicking that I didn't notice that Alice was having a vision._

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that Chris just orbed us away like that. I mean yes I didn't tell him about the Cullen's or the fact that I had a boyfriend, but he wasn't talking to me so he should care.

"Bella what were you thinking?" yelled a very angry Chris.

"I don't know what I was thinking all I know is that I love him and I don't care what you have to say." I yelled back.

"Bella, he's a vampire. Vampires are very dangerous. You should know. Remember that little outing you had with the Volturi?" Chris said in a mocking tone.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean we still get along for the most part. Anywho stop changing the subject. It doesn't matter what kind of mythical creature Edward is I still love him." I said, calming down a little.

"Bella I know that the swan name is known for falling in love with dangerous creatures, but you're not supposed to marry them" He yelled back. I guess he hasn't calmed down yet.

"Well I don't care what I'm supposed to do. Can't u just be happy for me Chris. This is what I want." I said in a sad voice.

"Fine but just because you're my baby sister and I love you way more than that annoying vampire." He said back.

"Edward is not annoying, and we should probably go back there cause there probably freaking out by now." I said.

"Fine little miss bossy pants." He mumbled under his breath. I just walked away pretending that I didn't hear him.

**Edward POV**

Alice and I turned silent when the vision started. There in the vision I saw my Bella and Chris fighting about how Bella shouldn't be engaged and how I'm too dangerous, which personally I agree with. But don't tell Bella that she will bite your head off, and now that I know that she possibly could bite my head off I will have to be careful. Anyway Bella and Chris were done fighting by now and Bella just walked away from him and went into the kitchen. Chris started heading upstairs when he heard Bella scream. Racing back down the stairs as fast as he can he see's Bella throwing a fire ball at these to creepy people in black. Then the vision was gone.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked wanting to go find Bella and keep her safe in my arms.

"I don't know it just disappeared, but they said that they were coming back here so they should be here soon right?" Alice rambled off into space talk a hundred miles a second.

"But what if they get hurt and can't get back here?" I said panicking now. What if Bella got hurt? What if they never came back? While in my little panic breakdown there was this blue light that appeared at the door.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I had some family problems. I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for this chapter. It was really helpful. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Previously, what if they get hurt and can't get back here?" I said panicking now. What if Bella got hurt? What if they never came back? While in my little panic breakdown there was this blue light that appeared at the door. _

_**Bella's POV.**_

I just walked away not in the mood to deal with my annoying brother. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that the house was too quiet. All of a sudden there was a fire ball flying by my head. I screamed and dodged it. By the time I got up and started throwing fire balls back at the creep in the black robes, Chris was already down and helping.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris, but I didn't have time to react I was thrown up against the wall and knocked unconscious. The last thing I remember seeing was Chris running towards me screaming "BELLA".

_**Edward's POV.**_

We all freaked out when we saw the creepy blue light again. It was going to take us awhile to get used to people just popping in like that. When the blue light stopped shimmering there stood Chris with a unconscious Bella in his arms.

"Bella" I screamed as soon as I realized she was unconscious. As I was running over to her my family seemed to snap out of there shock and start running with me. In less than a second we were in front of Chris and I was reaching for Bella, but the speed thing must of freaked him out because he just jumped and dropped Bella right there and then. I would of caught her if I wasn't too busy trying to fight her stupid brother off. I knew I couldn't hurt him cause then Bella would hurt me so I just shoved him to the side and ran back to Bella. She was on the couch now with everyone leaning over her and Carlisle trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked her gently shaking her. She didn't respond so we turned to her brother who just kept getting in the way if you ask me.

"What happened? Why is she unconscious? What did you do to her? What is wrong with her?" I asked in a not so nice voice.

"Well to answer your first question, a demon came and attacked us and Bella was there before I was and I accidently distracted her and she sort of got thrown into a wall, but don't worry she'll be fine. This happens all the time. Well you know why she is unconscious so, next I didn't do anything to her, and nothing is wrong with her she will wake up in a few minutes." Chris said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why did that demon come after you two?" asked Carlisle.

"Um, I don't know the exact reason, but Bella does and she will explain when she wakes up." said a slightly nervous Chris. I would be nervous too if I was him.

"Guys come on get Bella up and in bed now!" demanded Esme. I didn't need to be told twice. I picked Bella up and ran upstairs to our room. I laid her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. I pulled her close to my body, never wanting to let go. When She wakes up she is going to be doing a lot of explaining. Just as I thought that, I heard a groan coming from Bella. She was slowly opening her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Where am I?" asked a very confused Bella.

"You're in our room," I said, "and you have a lot of explaining to do." I said. Just as I said this the rest of the family came in with Chris.

"Oh." Bella muttered looking kind of nervous.

"Well, I all began about 2 years ago……." Bella began.

_**Please review**_** and if you have some ideas for me or if you want this story to go in a certain direction if would be really great if you guys could help me out. I don't really know what to write anymore so SOME IDEAS PLEASE THANKS **


	6. AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I've had writers block. I know that's a bad excuse and a typical excuse, but it's true. I just wanted to let you guys know that I wouldn't be finishing this story. I know you all probably hate when people do this, but I just don't know where to go from here. So if any of you would like to finish it then you can just send me a message to let me know. Well thanks you guys. BYE **


End file.
